


Taste of Your Love

by lonefungus (winkhoonie)



Series: FreesiaーNiewink Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daniel is really dense, hes beautiful the way he is, i love jihoon more than he loves fried chicken, jihoon needs to stop dieting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkhoonie/pseuds/lonefungus
Summary: Jihoon is angry at Daniel, but Daniel is too dense to notice.





	Taste of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Jihoon’s love for fried chicken is on a whole new level, and Daniel is really aloof and blur at times haha but it’s so cute. Enjoy~

_《Freesia》_

_A NielWink Drabble Collection_

˚✧₊⁺˳✧༚

**Part III. Taste Of Your Love**

 

* * *

 

 

A long day of filming and promotional activities was finally over, and the group headed to a restaurant near their dorm to have a quick dinner before heading back. Jihoon was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to lie down on his bed and sleep, but he was hungry and he would never miss out an opportunity to eat, especially since they were eating fried chicken. It was no secret that Jihoon loved fried chicken, to the point he wouldn’t allow any of his members to leave any leftovers right down to the last bone.

But Jihoon had started dieting recently, and was controlling his food intake. As much as he loved eating fried chicken, he was also concerned about his weight and image. Throughout the meal, Jihoon kept contemplating whether or not he should eat a piece, staring intently at the meat, watching piece after piece disappear. His members were too noisily chatting away to notice his silent ordeal, and Jihoon felt more and more frustrated by the second. After a while of silent debating, Jihoon finally decided that he would let himself have just one piece. What harm could one piece do, right?

There was only one last piece left in the bowl, and right when Jihoon was about to take it, another hand reached out and the piece was suddenly gone. Jihoon looked up in surprise, only to see Daniel happily eating the last piece.

In that instant, Jihoon felt like his world was crashing down before him. Just like that, the very last piece of fried chicken was gone, even though it was so close, yet so far. To say Jihoon felt upset would be an understatement, he was devastated. He watched Daniel eat the last piece deliciously, feeling distraught. Daniel was too busy eating to notice Jihoon intensely staring at him, which only made Jihoon feel worse. ‘I really wanted to eat that last piece...’ he thought, sighing and looking down in defeat.

When the group returned to the dorm, Jihoon immediately retreated to the corner of his bed. Deciding to keep his mind off his grumbling stomach, Jihoon flipped through the stack of study materials he placed at the side of his bed. Even though their daily schedules were always packed, Jihoon still made it point to set aside time to study for his college entrance exams. But no matter how much Jihoon tried to study, nothing seemed to be going inside his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened at dinner, and it wasn’t helping him focus at all. To make things worse, he was so hungry he felt like he could faint.

Daniel was waiting outside the bathroom for his turn to bathe, and decides to check up on Jihoon in the meantime. He noticed that Jihoon didn’t seem to be in a good mood today, maybe he was feeling unwell. He peeked into Jihoon’s shared room and saw Jihoon burying his face in his notes, but he seemed restless, flipping through his notes fervently and scratching his head in frustration. Daniel enters the room, but Jihoon doesn’t notice him until he notices Daniel at the edge of his bed, staring into his eyes. Startled, Jihoon shifts back into the corner.

‘ _Cute,_ ’ Daniel thought, flashing Jihoon a smile. “Jihoon-ah, are you okay? You seem a little restless today.”

Seeing Daniel’s face made Jihoon recall what happened at dinner earlier, and Jihoon scowls. “I’m fine, hyung. Please stop bothering me, I have to study.” Jihoon was still upset, but he didn’t want Daniel to think he was being petty. Jihoon knew he wasn’t the kind of person to be upset over small things, but he was tired and in a terrible mood. Furthermore, he was frustrated at how Daniel didn’t seem to catch a clue about his ordeal during dinner. He looks back down to his notes, even though he’s sure he can’t get any studying done like this.

Daniel frowned. Even when he was tired, Jihoon would normally at least smile to assure his hyungs he was fine, but the scowl on his face meant something had happened. Daniel wanted to help Jihoon, but he didn’t want to bother Jihoon either, especially when he was studying. “Okay then. Let me know if you need anything, alright?”

Jihoon doesn’t look up or acknowledge Daniel’s words, same scowl still plastered on his face. Even though Daniel knew he was on the denser side, he didn’t have to rack his brain to sense that something was definitely up. Confused, Daniel steps out of the room, scratching his head. Did something happen? Or did he do something?

A sudden voice snaps Daniel out of his thoughts. “Hyung.” Daniel sees Woojin approaching him, with a suspicious expression on his face. “Did you do something to Jihoon? He doesn’t seem to be in a very good mood.”

‘ _Even Woojin notices something is up._ ’ Daniel shakes his head and shrugs. “I don’t know, did something happen to him? He really seems distressed by it.” He was as curious as Woojin was, if not more.

Woojin rolls his eyes and smacks his forehead. This hyung is seriously too dense for his own good. “Hyung, it’s obvious he’s only upset because of you. He doesn’t stay upset for long unless it’s something that’s really bad or something you did.” Being his same aged friend, Woojin understood that among all the hyungs, Jihoon was arguably the closest to Daniel, and spent a lot of time with him. It was obvious to pretty much the whole group, but Woojin just couldn’t get why Daniel couldn’t get it. “Think harder, hyung. There has to be something, and you’d better solve it. If Jihoon isn’t smiling like an idiot by tomorrow, I’m coming for you.”

With that, Woojin walks off, leaving Daniel with his thoughts. ‘What did I do?’ He furrow his eyebrows and thinks back on the day’s activities: the CF filming, music show pre-recording, dinner... Wait, he was sitting opposite Jihoon during dinner. He noticed that Jihoon didn’t eat much even though he loved fried chicken and seemed to be thinking very hard about something. And then there was one piece of chicken left...

That’s when it hits Daniel. He can’t help the laugh that escapes his lips at the realization. ‘ _So Jihoonie was upset over that_ ,’ he thinks and sighs. Even though Jihoon was upset at him, Daniel still found it adorable how Jihoon tried his best not to show how upset he was, but failed anyway. Daniel puts on his coat and prepares to head outside, setting off on a mission to make it up to Jihoon.

* * *

It was nearly 3am. Jihoon managed to calm himself down and study, finishing all the topics he had planned to revise. He closes his eyes, putting his notes aside. The rest of the members were already asleep by then, and Jihoon was finding it difficult to study with only a nightlight as the main light was switched off. He was so mentally and physically exhausted, he felt like he could pass out any second.

At that very moment, the door opens, rather silently, but loud enough to be heard by Jihoon. Jihoon is too tired to open his eyes to see who it is, but he knows from those familiar footsteps that it’s Daniel.

“Jihoon-ah? You’re still awake?” The frame of the bed creaks as Daniel climbs to the top bunk, sitting next to Jihoon. Even with his eyes closed, Jihoon still looked so pretty, and Daniel couldn’t help but stare at the boy.

“Daniel-hyung, why are you here? It’s late, please go to sleep.” Jihoon was too tired to get angry, or to keep up the cold act for that matter.

There’s a moment of silence, before Jihoon hears Daniel opening a plastic bag. “Open your eyes for a bit, Jihoon-ah.”

Jihoon does, reluctantly, but his eyes almost drop out of his sockets when he sees what Daniel had brought.

It was an entire box of fried chicken.

‘ _I must be dreaming,_ ‘ Jihoon thinks, rubbing his eyes, mouth wide open in shock. Finding Jihoon’s reaction cute, Daniel laughs softly. “It’s all yours. You didn’t eat much for dinner right? Go on and eat this.”

Jihoon takes the box with shaking hands, looking at Daniel as if he was looking at a god. “H-hyung, i-is it really okay?” He can’t control the excitement that seeps out of his voice. Suddenly, Jihoon remembers something. That he was on a diet and shouldn’t be eating at this time. “But I can’t eat at this time. I’ll gain weight...” Jihoon looks down and sighs.

Daniel slaps Jihoon’s shoulder, frowning. “Jihoon-ah, don’t be stupid. You’re beautiful the way you are, our love and the fans’ love for you won’t change even if you gain weight. It’s important for you to be eating enough, don’t worry too much about that.” It broke Daniel’s heart to see Jihoon being unconfident about his looks, especially when he looked so beautiful and ethereal in Daniel’s eyes.

Jihoon still looked unconvinced, and Daniel picks up a piece, passing it to him. Despite Jihoon’s uncertainty, he eats it gratefully, a smile crawling to his lips at the taste. Daniel melts at Jihoon’s expression, his heart almost bursting with adoration. How could anyone this cute even exist?

Jihoon notices Daniel staring at him, and feels his cheeks burning up. He quickly shoves a piece of chicken into Daniel’s mouth. “Stop staring at me with that face and eat, you idiot.”

Daniel blinks, puzzled, before chuckling. No matter how well Daniel thought he knew Jihoon, the boy could always take him aback by surprise.

They eat in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s presence, until Jihoon says, “Hyung, sometimes I hate that you’re so dense.”

Daniel is surprised by the sudden comment, looking down and scratching his head. “I’m really sorry about earlier. I was being really thoughtless...”

Jihoon smiles sleepily and leans against Daniel. He can’t really explain why he feels so content with Daniel by his side, but he closes his eyes and lets the feeling wash over his senses.

“I’m counting on you to show me how to be less dense then.” Daniel laughs.

“That’s impossible, you’re a hopeless case.” Jihoon replies, opening his eyes slightly, only to see Daniel’s deep brown orbs staring back into his own.

“Will you be patient enough to teach this hopeless case of a student then?”

And Jihoon pouts, because he’s sure Daniel knows the answer to that question himself, and it’s just so unfair how Daniel could get anything he wanted with that charming gaze of his.

“You know I’d never say no anyway, you idiot.”

* * *

Daniel and Jihoon woke up in each other’s arms, but at the sound of Jisung screaming. “Kang Daniel! Get your hands off our Jihoonie, you serial pervert!”

Daniel groaned and tried to sit up, but paused when he saw Jihoon’s head pressed into his chest. Jihoon only snuggled closer when he attempted to move, and the last thing Daniel wanted to do at the moment was get up.

“Niel! Do you not hear me? Stop staring at Jihoon like that and get down here!” Jisung starts whacking Daniel with a roll of newspaper, and the commotion starts to wake the rest of the members up.

Minhyun, who was sleeping in the bunk below them, gasped when he saw the two. “You two ate on the bed last night, didn’t you? What did I say about eating on your bed?” Daniel would be amazed at how Minhyun somehow always knew these kinds of things if it weren’t for the fact that it was highly likely that he would die at Jisung and Minhyun’s hands any second.

Jihoon finally stirs awake at all the noise, groaning angrily about how all the noise woke him up when he was sleeping so comfortably. When he realised that he had been all snuggled up against Daniel the previous night, embarrassment washes over him and he quickly tries to climb off the bed, only to be dragged down and interrogated by Minhyun.

In the midst of the mess, Daniel manages to exchange glances with Jihoon, and from his expressive eyes, Daniel can tell exactly what Jihoon is thinking.

_Thank you for everything._

If Jihoon wasn’t being dragged out of the room and Jisung wasn’t trying to murder him, Daniel would’ve held Jihoon in his arms and assured him that he’ll always be there as long as Jihoon needed him, but some things go without saying.

Daniel might be dense, but maybe Jihoon didn’t mind being patient with him for as long as Daniel needed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! \\(//∇//)\ Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/optimuswinkhyun) if you wanna hang out and cry over wink ships together ٩( 'ω' )و have a great day!


End file.
